


Random Sanders Sides Vore Drabble Dump

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Series: Abandoned Projects [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: No finished goal of this, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, only that, safe vore, so this turned out to be just sanders sides vore collection dump I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: Sanders Sides vore short dump. Each chapter will have individual warnings.
Series: Abandoned Projects [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825993
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. (Pred!Virgil)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Soft and safe vore, male pred, multiple male prey, unwilling prey

Virgil was having another fit. The predatory creature was rearing up inside him and demanding he swallow something human sized right now. 

Logan was reading nearby, unassuming, unsuspecting of the battle inside him. 

Why did Patton have to be elsewhere? Patton knew. Patton was willing to snuggle in his stomach. Patton was delicious.

Logan glared at him, and for a second Virgil was terrified that Logan could hear his thoughts. "Virgil, I don't need to remind you that the kitchen is stocked with food and you do not put us out any by getting your fill?" 

"No. I know. I'm just... Dumb." 

Virgil's stomach whined loudly, begging to swallow Logan. 

Virgil nervously took his medication that made his stomach safe. Logan was still staring at him, unimpressed. "Now that you've had your anxiety medication, get yourself some real food to eat. Your stomach is interrupting my studies." 

Virgil moved behind his chair, intent on gorging and maybe that'd help, but then he caught Logan's scent. 

Oh Gods he smelled so good. 

Peppermint, with that hint of sweet. His stomach gurgled loudly as Virgil put his enormous hands on Logan's shoulders, drooling and on autopilot at this point. 

"Virgil, what are you - Virgil? Virgil, what's gotten into you?! No! Nooo!" 

Logan's screams fell on deaf ears.

By the time Virgil was in control of himself again, Logan was not much more than a delicious minty taste on his tongue and a warm, delicious lump in his middle. 

"Virgil! Virgil! Get a hold of yourself, dammit!" Logan almost never swore, so when he did, it meant he was either terrified or angry. 

Virgil felt his squirming within his stomach and had to bite back a moan. His hand pressed tightly against his slightly bulging stomach and he tried to get control of his breathing again. 

"Logan, are you alright?" He stammered out. 

"I can assure you I am far from alright!" The smaller man sounded hysterical, extremely unlike himself. "I am packed inside the slime filled stomach of my predatory roommate, presumably to be digested as a meal! Release me, and nobody ever has to know it happened! Please!" 

Virgil touched his stomach. "Logan, I - I'm not gonna let you out yet, but I - I'm not gonna hurt you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"That wasn't my anxiety medication I took earlier. It's meds that allow me to safely hold things in my stomach. It, like, stops digestion." 

There was a moment of silence, and then he felt Logan straighten up. "I'm perfectly safe?" 

"Yeah." 

"How do you know it works?" 

"Patton is in there often when I have these fits. He keeps me calm." 

"I see." And he felt Logan moving, pressing his hands into the stomach lining. "Your body acts like nothing is in here, and I assume there's been a chemical reaction to retard the enzymes in your stomach for digestion and create enough oxygen to sustain me without you having to unnecessarily swallow air. The churning motion of the stomach had stopped and-" 

Virgil was tuning Logan's rambling out. The hands probing his stomach had him trying not to moan with pleasure. It reminded him of Patton's belly rubs, but a little more forceful, more methodical. 

A soft groan left the young giant. 

"Apologies, am I harming you?" 

"No. It just feels... Good." He gently poked at Logan. "I'm going to go lie down while you... Science my gut." 

He went to his bedroom and settled on the bed. Logan pushed at his stomach lining, and Virgil could faintly see little bulges where he pushed. 

"Thank you for not freaking out." Virgil rubbed at his stomach while he dozed. 

"It's illogical to panic if there's assured safety." 

Virgil continued to sigh and rub at his stomach. He dozed while his predatory urges were satisfied with the heavy feeling in his stomach.

\---

The peace was shattered when the door opened. Roman strolled in. "Emo wonder, do you know where Logan -" 

Virgil sat bolt upright and clutched his stomach tightly. Logan pushed against his stomach. "Virgil, is that Roman I hear?" 

"Roman, this isn't what it looks like." Virgil started slowly. "Logan is-" 

"You ate Logan!" Roman screamed and tried to bolt away. 

Virgil dove and grabbed the young man around his middle and dragged him back. "Roman, you gotta listen to me." 

"Monster!" He shoved and punched blindly towards Virgil. "You murdered Logan!"

Virgil stuffed the well dressed young man into his mouth, gulping heavily, trying to make it quick. 

His unslickened clothes scraped at his throat, but Virgil managed him down. 

His stomach swelled out more, and Virgil suppressed a burp. His stomach had never been this swollen before. He'd never managed two people. 

His stomach protested the strain, groaning and gurgling around his two roommates. 

The feeling of the two of them struggling to untangle and also righten themselves had Virgil on his back, unable to contain the moan. 

"You're so.... Filling." He mumbled happily, massaging his stomach with his fingers. 

"Virgil, let us out this instant!" Roman squirmed. 

"No can do, Princey." He gently prodded at the more squirmy body. "Not until my stomach is ready to let you out." 

With that, Virgil settled in for a nap, happily rubbing his stomach. 

\---

Patton saw Logan's glasses haphazardly thrown across the table when he came back from the grocery store. 

Roman's shoes were strewn across the landing like they always were when he came home. 

But both Roman and Logan were missing. The house was strangely quiet. 

He climbed the stairs and heard soft snores from Virgil's room. He softly knocked before opening it up. "Virgil, kiddo?" 

He was sleeping, stomach noticeably bulging out. The black fabric of his shirt was hugging his stomach. 

"Oh." He walked forward and placed his head on Virgil's stomach. There was muffled speech inside, two different voices. "Logan? Roman? Is that you?" 

"Patton?" 

"Pat?!" 

"Hey guys. I guess you've figured out Virgil's little secret." 

"Patton, could you attempt to wake Virgil? It's enormously uncomfortable in here, Roman is unable to keep his hands to himself and my leg muscles are cramping from our position." 

"Right." Patton gave the upset stomach a little pat before pulling back and looking to Virgil's face. "Okay, kiddo, you should feel better now." 

He softly shook his massive shoulder. "Virgil, Virgil, you gotta wake up now, sport." 

He grunted and rolled onto his side. 

"Virgil!" He gently patted his cheek. "Get up!" 

His eyes blearily opened and Virgil sat up, yawning. Roman and Logan protested the movement as they were shifted around. Virgil absently rubbed his stomach before he noticed Patton. "Oh!" 

Patton gave him a little smile and told Virgil that they wanted out. Virgil rubbed his belly for a long minute, in thought, before shrugging. 

"I guess I should let them go... I feel better now... Yeah. Where's the tub? I'll let them out."


	2. (Pred!Patton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Safe soft oral vore. Healing vore. Plant monster! Patton. Pred!Patton. Prey! Logan, Virgil, and Roman. Unsympathetic Deceit. Naga!Deceit. Unwilling prey. multiple prey. Semi willing prey. Mentions of digestion. Injuries.

Patton couldn't believe it as he crouched down over the human. Company!

It'd been so long since he had someone to talk to, and this poor thing was hurt. No fear. He could fix that. 

"Hello, little human." He giggled and carefully helped them sit up. 

"Salutations." He grunted softly as Patton's fingers bumped his leg. "If you aren't offended by me asking, what are you?" 

"I don't really have a name for myself. Other than 'Patton.'" He saw the big cut on the leg of the human, as well as the scratches along his body from where he tumbled down a hill. "You're hurt. I can fix that." 

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. My colleagues are out here looking for me. They'll take me to medical profession - AH!" 

The human yelped with fear as Patton picked them up. However, he didn't struggle or scream. It was nice change of pace.

"Don't be afraid, little human. I can fix you right up." Patton opened up his mouth and started to gently push the human in. 

"No! Release me!" He started struggling and fighting. "Release me this instant!" 

Patton softly drew him out. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. You'll be nice and safe in my tummy, and it'll fix up your leg." 

"No thank you." He squirmed. 

"Oh... Then if you don't want to then I can help you find your friends." Patton gave him a little smile. 

"I'll be fine, if you'll release me-" 

A low hiss sounded, and Patton covered the human's mouth. The hiss sounded again, much closer. 

"I'm sorry, little guy, but it's not safe out here." Patton shoved the human headfirst into his mouth. He ignored the terrified yelp and the squirming and swallowed heavily. 

Patton was easing the last of the little guy into his mouth when a familiar yellow tailed naga approached. 

"Patton." 

He swallowed deeply, and the human landed in his gut. "Dee." He had to swallow a few more times to get the funny feeling out of his throat. 

"Catch yourself a camper? A nice meal?" 

"I'm not going to digest him." Patton crossed his arms over his belly. "He's just gonna chill in my tummy until he's healed." 

Dee raised an eyebrow, the only one as half his face was scaly. "I forgot that you had a healing oasis inside you." He sighed dramatically. "Fine. Just don't interrupt our dinner if Remus or I get a hold of any of the little monkeys." 

Patton nodded and then Dee slithered away.

"Whew." Patton gently touched his stomach. "Are you okay in there, little guy?" 

\--- 

Logan's situation was... Frustrating. Terrifying and horrific are other words that could describe it. 

He was being swallowed whole by some enormous plant creature that called itself 'Patton.'

The throat of the creature was tight. The nature researcher's arms were tightly pressed against his torso and restricting his breathing. His glasses had been swallowed already so the water that had been used as a lubricant covered his face. 

It was all he could do is hope it wasn't some kind of pre-digestion preparation. 

Logan landed inside of a surprisingly roomy chamber with a splash. He felt his glasses under one hand and shoved them on his face. It was useless to try and see in the pitch black chamber regardless.

The creature was talking, but not to him. To someone called Dee.

Logan decided to follow the conversation as it might clue him in as to his fate as he settled in the lukewarm water that came all the way up to his waist as he sat. 

This Dee seemed very interested in eating humans. But Patton seemed revolted by the idea. As a matter of fact, it seemed that Patton wasn't trying to harm him, but heal him. 

"What on earth is a healing oasis?" Logan kept his ear to the wall. 

The conversation ended and Patton sighed in relief. There was something that gently pushed against him and Logan scrambled away from the wall.

"Are you okay in there, little guy?" The creatu- Patton, asked. 

"I'd prefer to not be in the stomach of a thirty foot tall unknown species... But I should thank you for keeping me away from this 'Dee' character." 

"Oh. You're welcome. Dee also lives around here." Logan felt Patton rub at him from outside the chamber. "They like to digest humans though. I help out any humans I can. How's your cuts doing?" 

Logan looked at himself and couldn't properly diagnose anything yet. "I don't know... It's very dark in here. However, they don't hurt much anymore." 

"Oh! Right! The dark! Humans don't really like the dark." And things shifted around Logan. 

A soft yellow light started to break over Logan. He glanced up and saw flowers slightly bigger than his hand blossom. They were glowing yellow and casting light around the chamber. Logan saw he was sitting in a clear liquid. The walls were the same green as the skin of Patton with darker green veins running through it. The walls gave under a soft push and they were silky smooth to the touch. 

"Is that better, little guy? Can you see now?" 

"Yes. Thank you." He adjusted his glasses and looked over himself. 

The pain had indeed stopped around the cuts, and the water was pleasantly warm around his body. The cuts from where he'd fallen were no longer bleeding and they had started to close up. 

He also felt overwhelmingly drowsy. 

"My colleagues are still in the woods, Patton." Logan pushed on the walls. "I don't want them to be devoured. Could you help me find them? We were separated." He shook his head to get his thoughts together. 

"I'll find them while you heal up." Patton gently rubbed at him. "What do they look like?" 

"They're called Roman and Virgil." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Roman wears red, Virgil wears lots of purples and blacks. They look similar in facial structure. Virgil has dark hair a -and blue eyes. Roman had brown hair and brown eyes. " 

"Okay, got it." Patton gently rubbed at him. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Logan just realized that he'd never introduced himself. "I am Logan. I'm studying wild life." 

"I'm Patton. It's lovely to meet you. Now rest up, I'll find your friends." 

"I should be awake to... To calm.. Them.... Down." 

\--- 

Roman held his knife out at the ready. Logan hadn't responded on the radio, and the last thing that was heard was a scream from his end. 

"You don't think he fell down a cliff? Or he... He got eaten by a wolf or a bear?" 

"Logan is more careful than that." Roman hissed. "Just keep looking for him." He clipped the radio back to his belt and kept looking. 

He didn't need to look long until he found a place that Logan's bag lay at the top of a hill. There was disturbed dirt and grass leading to the bottom. 

So he did fall. 

"Logan! Logan! Are you out here? Logan!" He slung Logan's bag over his shoulders when he spotted his busted radio against a tree. 

There was a soft thump, and then another. As the sound drew closer and got louder Roman realized what it sounded like. Footsteps. 

"Logan!" 

His voice froze in his throat as he spotted what was causing them. 

Enormous feet, bare, green, with more roots than toes on the green, leafy foot. His eyes flicked up the legs, noting the large green veins running all through this creature's body. The area the legs connected was covered in thick green leaves. The middle of the creature curved slightly outward, and was completely barren of leaves. Two huge arms and equally huge hands were all green and the fingers were pointed slightly. The face was so creepily human, even without lips. The eyes were just solid spheres of blue stuck in the face, and the curly grass that looked like hair covered its head. 

It was roughly thirty feet tall, probably bigger, and it was staring right at him. 

It stepped forward, and Roman took a small step back and found his back against a tree. 

The creature crouched down not that far from Roman, smiling broadly. It had perfectly flat teeth, smaller than what he'd expected, but teeth nonetheless. 

"Hello, little human." Its hands twitched impatiently, and Roman realized he was in grabbing distance. "Are you Roman?" 

Ice shot through his blood as he glanced around. Did this thing have Logan? Did it torture him? Is it the reason he's missing?

"H-how do you know my name?" Damn it! His voice was too high pitched. 

"Your little friend, Logan, told me." 

So it had taken Logan! 

"Where is -" He cleared his throat. "Where's Logan?!" 

"He's in my belly." Hands settled on its middle. The creature continued talking, but Roman couldn't hear. His eyes were fixated on the creature's middle.

It ate Logan. He'd become plant food. This thing had murdered Logan and now it was going to murder him. 

"So, I should probably swallow you up as well." And those hands were reaching for him. 

Roman took off running away from this monster. 

"Hey! Wait a second!" It gave chase. 

Roman dashed right and then left, not really watching where he was going, but clutching his knife handle and pumping his legs and running like hell away from this thing. 

"Virgil! Virgil!" He grabbed the radio as he ran. "Virgil! I found Logan! Some plant monster ate him, and now it's trying to eat me! Where are you?!" 

The ground dropped out from under his feet. Roman screamed as he fell down a steep, rocky slope. The radio flew out of his hand and Roman dropped his knife as he fell. 

By the time he stopped rolling, his ankle burned and he could barely twitch the toes on that foot. Blood was in his mouth from a tooth he'd broke loose smacking his face into a rock. 

"Ow, ow, ow." He continued to try and drag himself away. 

"Oh my goodness!" He glanced over his shoulders and the creature seemed to glide down the slope after him. "Are you okay, little Roman?" 

Roman couldn't scream. He'd die with dignity now. 

"Oh, I'll heal you right up, don't worry, you'll feel better in a minute." Hands clamped around his chest and lifted him up. His bag and Logan's bag were stripped away and Roman half heartedly kicked at the monster. 

"Let go!" He tried to pry the hands away. 

The creature gently rubbed at his head, then shushed him and slid his feet into its mouth. Roman tried to squirm out of its mouth, but it was no use.

At the least, he was able to catch one last glimpse of light before slipping down the monster's gullet. 

He landed in its stomach and was a combination of mortified and confused. There was light, soft and yellow, and the digestive fluids were clear. It was also pleasantly warm and not really painful. 

Logan was there, still whole, but under the surface of the clear liquid. He pulled him out of the stuff and leaned Logan against his chest, tearing the purple plant off his face that had covered his nose and mouth. 

"Logan! Logan!" He shook the man to no avail. "Logan, get up!" He pressed two fingers to his neck and found, surprisingly, a pulse. "C'mon, Logan. We won't get out of here if I have to carry you the whole way." 

"Hey, Roman, let Logan rest. He can't heal if you wake him. You should probably rest too, little one." The monster prodded at them. 

There was a sickeningly sweet scent that surrounded Roman, and he covered his mouth with the edge of his jacket, being violently reminded of Poison Ivy from the Batman comics he had stashed in his room. 

"Release us!" He kicked out, and noticed that his injured ankle didn't hurt nearly as much. 

"It's okay, you're safe. Just rest and heal." 

Roman wasn't able to get another retort out before the stomach swirled around him and he sunk into the clear liquid.

\--- 

Virgil's heart was in his throat. He was hiding behind a little cluster of trees, watching the enormous green plant monster that he'd just watched eat one of his two friends. 

And, apparently, his only other friend was already digesting inside. 

He took a tiny step back to try and get away and a stick cracked under his foot. 

The creature's head snapped over to where he was crouched, and it started towards him. 

That thing had mulched his friends, and now Virgil was going to be plant food too.

"Don't run, please. You'll only hurt yourself." The creature caught up to him ridiculously easy and cornered Virgil against the cluster of trees that gave him cover moments ago. "I want to talk to you so you aren't panicking in my tummy." 

Oh spirits of the earth, this thing was definitely going to eat him. 

"You've eaten my only friends." Why was he talking back? Stop talking! "And now you're going to eat me. Why should I listen to you?" 

"Because I'm protecting you all." It sat down in front of him, softly rounded stomach spilling out into its lap. "Your friends are safe inside me. My belly contains a healing oasis. They were pretty badly injured." 

"Healing?" 

"Uh huh." It patted its stomach. "You see, the earth mother, when she made me, she made me to be a healer and a protector. I live on sunlight, but I still have a stomach. Its got a healing oasis inside. Your friends are very safe inside me, and their injuries are all healing up." 

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you've munched on my friends and are about to digest me too. Fatten yourself up or whatever sick thing you're doing."

Could plants get fat?

Virgil shoved that thought aside. 

"I... I don't know." The creature rubbed its neck. "If Logan was awake he could tell you he's fine... Or Roman, but he was so scared going down." It softly rubbed its stomach. 

"How do you know our names?" 

"Logan told me. After he figured out that other things in these woods would just digest you little guys, he told me to find you two and protect you. So I am." 

Sounded like Logan. Have one monster that seems to be friendly enough protect the three of them from all others. 

When in the forest, trust the forest guardian. 

"Do you have a name?" 

"I'm Patton." It beamed about as bright as the sun. "It's so lovely to meet you." 

"Virgil... But you knew that." 

Patton giggled and reached out with both hands. "Can I eat you now? You can all be safe and sound in my tummy and I can take you all somewhere safe so Roman can heal that busted ankle." 

Virgil twisted his hoodie sleeve around his fingers. If Patton was lying, he'd die with his friends. If Patton wasn't, he'd be healed and with his friends too. 

Screw it. 

Virgil took a shaky breath and shuffled forward. "Eat me." 

\---

Patton was softly rubbing his stomach while he settled in the sun in his home. Virgil and Logan were conscious again in his belly, but the weight was so delicious. 

He sighed happily as Logan finished his story. 

"So, we all know reside within Patton's abdominal cavity. Roman is nearly healed, and Patton should be releasing us momentarily."

"Mhm." Patton nodded his head rapidly, forgetting they couldn't see. "I'll carry you guys out to the edge of the forest and let you all out there." 

"Sounds satisfactory." 

"How exactly are you gonna let us out?" Virgil pushed on his stomach lining. "I'm not too fond of-" 

"Oh, you'll all be spat out the same way you came in." Patton rubbed at his body. "No need for unpleasantness." 

"Satisfactory."


End file.
